


Misty and Bianca Fart

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Jeans, Pants, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Misty farted wet toots with Pokémon's Farting Bianca, who was letting out deep pitched bassy farts in pooped blue jeans as the two were trying to see who could make the most pants pooping poots between them, both of them being in Unova by one of the abandoned beaches to the western end.

"Peeyew! We stink!" Misty stated as she had her hands on her knees, bending over and revealing her crapped jeans.

"I know, isn't that awesome?" Bianca giggled as she was fanning the air, her bassy farts puffing up her poop smeared pants.

"Say, can I ask you something?" Misty asked as she faced Bianca, her butt cheeks vibrating from her flatulent releases. "How many times have you been pooping yourself from your fart gas?"

"Oh a lot! It's a blast, just like all our wonderful fart fumes!" Bianca exclaimed as she enjoyed the stink her farting big butt was churning out. "I guess you could say when it comes to farting, I have a gas!"

Both of the gassy girls laughed as their farting became bassy and wet simultaneously, both of them trying to see who could make the bigger poop in their dirty brown stained jeans.


End file.
